


The Dragon Within

by notanotherobsessedteen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, Evil Jet, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Kidnapping, Mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherobsessedteen/pseuds/notanotherobsessedteen
Summary: Gajeel is going into,what dragon slayers call, "mating season".  He hasn't told his mate how he feels, and things start to get slowly more and more complicated when the guild gets a threat that worries everyone there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm currently still writing this for my friend and I figure I would post it on here so you lovely people can read it as well. Leave comments, suggestions and feedback so I can make this work the best it can be ~

Levi’s POV

The dragon slayers at the guild have been acting strange. There was a constant growling coming from all of them. Nobody could figure out why and Lucy was very distressed with the state that Natsu is in. He won't talk to her, all he does is stare at her and growl. She told me that she tried everything to get him to speak, and he doesn’t. She came to me almost in tears asking me if I could look at some lore books to find out if it was anything serious. I was curious myself about what was going on so I agreed without a second thought. I didn’t think that things would take this sudden turn.  
This can’t be happening! I thought in distress as I became very suddenly aware of what was going on. The past few weeks I’ve notice that Gajeel has been eyeing me from across the room, and whenever someone came near me he would growl. Usually I would take this as him just being his usual self and was looking for a fight. However, Natsu and Laxus were growling and staring at Lucy and Mira. It was suddenly clear that Gajeel was growling from across the guild because he was going into his nesting/mating season.  
I expected Natsu to have Lucy and ask her to be his mate. It was obvious that he liked her and she was always telling me that she liked him, so it isn’t unexpected for Natsu to be growling over Lucy. Laxus has always had a thing for Mira, always flirting with her and smirking while she wasn’t looking. I, of course, was the only one who noticed this. So as expected he’s been growling over Mira because of the feelings unsaid there. However, I never thought that Gajeel would be growling over ME! Just the thought makes me blush uncontrollably. I’ve had feelings for him since I realized how he became apart of the guild environment so quickly.  
Shaking my head to clear it, I quickly shut the book and hid it before anyone could see me reading it. I quickly walked out of the library and rounded the corner, lost in thought. I suddenly ran into something hard and almost fell. Luckily I was caught, this surprised me and I looked up to see who I ran into.  
Oh god, not now! I thought before anything was said. I gulp and pull away quickly before I can get used to the feeling I try so hard not to imagine. “S-Sorry Gajeel! I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking. I didn’t mean to!” I stutter out in a shaky voice before trying to turn away. Before I could fully turn Gajeel grabbed my wrist in his rough yet gentle grip, and I gasped in shock.  
“Hey shrimp, are you okay? You were really lost in thought. When you ran into me, you didn’t even really notice.” He says in his gruff but caring tone with a look in his eye that I have never seen before.  
I pull my arm away as I quickly rush out in a shaky voice, “ Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for your care though. Once again I’m truly sorry I bumped into you.” I, then, walk around him and rush out to the front room of the guild hall. As soon as I’m out with everybody, I sigh in relief. I don’t want him to know that I know what’s going on. I know that he can’t help it, but what if it’s just the dragon in him that wants me because I’m the closest to him? Sighing again, I shake my head and push the thoughts away. Realizing that being in the guild won’t help me figure out what to do, or how I feel about it, I walk out the guild doors without saying a word to anyone.  
I slowly make my way around the streets of Magnolia, thinking about everything I just read. I know that avoiding Gajeel will only make things worse, yet I can’t face him knowing that he may only be driven by the dragon and might not actually care for me. Just the thought makes my heart ache. Before I know it I’m at my front door, tears start burning at my eyes before i can stop them. I shove my key in the lock, twist it then shove the door open. As soon as I shut the door behind me, tears start streaming down my face without mercy. With sobs shaking my shoulders, I fling myself onto my bed and cry from the pain in my heart. Soon only sniffles come as my pained, tired eyes start to close and I fall into a painless sleep.

 

Gajeel POV  
It was that time of year again, he knew that it kept coming up for one reason. He hadn’t found a mate yet. Metalicana had told him that this was eventually going to start once he matured into an adult. Dragon’s mate for life and he hadn’t found his mate yet. Well he had but he is too afraid to tell her. Levy is the only star that shines brightly in his night sky. He knew with this coming that he wouldn’t be able to control himself for much longer. He already found himself staring at her constantly, and growling whenever someone got close to her.  
I keep trying to control myself, but it’s hard to fight the dragon instinct to keep my beloved safe and to myself.I have no idea how to tell her that she’s my mate. I’ve known for a while that she is my mate, but how do you bring it up to the one you love? Oh hey, yeah, by the way you’re my mate and I want you all to myself. Yeah, no. Besides, I don’t think she even likes me. This isn’t something you can back out of once it’s done either, I can’t put that burden on her.  
I was so deep in thought that I hadn’t realized that Levy had left the front room of the guild hall. With an exasperated sigh, I sniff the air trying to catch her lovely scent. As I catch the smell of old books and flowers, I immediately follow it . I follow it throughout the guild hall as I suddenly realize that she’s in the library. I should’ve known she would be there I thought with a slight smirk. As I round the corner, something crashes into my chest. I look down to see the lovely blue hair of Levy. She almost falls from the force of the impact, but I quickly wrap my arms around her to save her. Her face flushes that beautiful light pink that it does when she’s embarrassed. Suddenly, she rips herself out of my arms, and I raise my eyebrow questioningly.  
“S-Sorry Gajeel! I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking. I didn’t mean to!” she stutters out, her voice shaking. I wonder what has got her flustered. She has been withdrawn recently. This worries me, my Levy isn’t like that. She turns away from me, trying to hurry away. My instincts react before I could stop them, and my hand is suddenly gripping her wrist. I marvel at how soft her skin is before I snap myself out of it.  
“Hey shrimp, are you okay? You were really lost in thought. When you ran into me, you didn’t even really notice.” I say, trying to keep the concern out of my voice so I don't raise suspicions. She rips her arm away from me, and my heart breaks at that. I fight the urge to grab her in my arms and keep her there.  
“ Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for your care though. Once again I’m truly sorry I bumped into you.” she whimpers out before walking around me. By the time I spin around on my heel, she’s already gone. My instincts are screaming at me to follow her, however I make my way back to my seat and have Mira bring me a beer. Before I can stop myself, I chug the beer and take off after Levy’s scent.  
It doesn’t take me long to find her before I realize I need to duck into the shadows before she sees me. I follow her all the way to her house and smell her tears as they start streaming down her beautiful face. Her door slams shut, while I’m left on the other side wondering what could be bothering the little script mage to the point of tears. After I hear her breathing slow to indicate she’s sleeping, I jump up to her window to see her tear stained face. I keep telling myself I need to stop doing this, but I can’t resist the hold that the little mage has on me.  
After an hour or so of staring at her, thinking about how to make her mine, I make my way back to my room at the guildhall where Patherlily is sleep against the door. I scoop him up and unlock the door. I place the black exceed in his bed before shutting and locking the door. I know I don’t have to lock the door here because no one will disturb me, but old habits die hard. I lay down on my bed and ponder how I can attract the attention of the blue haired mage I’ve fallen so hard for. I smirk to myself, as I think of the perfect idea right before I fall into the sweet dreams filled with Levy.

//

I’m awoken to the sounds of fighting, as every other day starts here. Sighing, I get up and stretch to awaken my muscles for a fight. I look around my room and realize Patherlily must’ve left early this morning to go train with Happy. With a shrug, I open my door and lock it once more before going to see who started the fight this time. I walk down the hall to the main part of the guild, and as I expected to see, Natsu and Gray were fighting. I growl slightly, attracting Natsu’s attention for a split second before he goes back to his fight. I don’t even bother to break them up anymore, knowing it’s completely useless. I ask Mira for breakfast and continue to work on my plan to capture Levy’s heart.  
By the time I have finished my breakfast, my plan is all mapped out. Humming to myself, I wait for the blue haired mage to show up at the guild. I glance at the clock and see that it’s passed the usual time for her to show up. Sniffing the air, I look for her scent to see if she is in her usual place in the library but I fail to find anything fresh. I shake my head as I think of what I could be holding her up, however I come up empty as my cup in front of me. I decide that I should go prepare to put my heart on the line. As I walk out I hear Natsu ask what’s been up with me recently. Of course he already knows what the season is, but he doesn’t know that I haven’t told Levy. I grunt loud enough for him to hear so he knows that I heard him. That shuts him up, as I smirk I continue walking to my destination. The dragon in me humming with joy, knowing I’m going to find something that will make Levy smile.  
I make my way to the only used book store that I know of. As I continue to walk there I think of the way I’m going to tell her about all this. I don’t want to force her into this, but she deserves to know what’s been going on with the dragon slayers at the guild. Before I know it, I’m in front of the store. Taking a deep breath I go in, searching for the one book I know she has been dying to read. Wandering through all of the shelves of old books, I keep my eyes open for the title, “ Scripts of the old ways” however being around the smell of the books, it makes me think of her more and more. Shaking my head, I stay focused on finding the book. After a half an hour of endless searching, I finally find the book. Grinning, I grab it without a care about how much it cost. On my way to the check out, I see a book that catches my eye. It’s a book all about Dragon Slayers and their habits.The cover has the symbol of a dragon as well as the cover appears to have a scaly texture to it. I grab it, with the intention of keeping it for myself.  
Once I walk out the store with the 2 books that cost me over 3,000,000 jewel, basically my entire savings, I rush back to the guild so that way i can keep them safe before I get the chance to give my beloved her book. As soon as I walk in, I know that she’s here. My eyes scan the crowd looking for her ocean blue hair. I find it, only to have my heart break, as well as the loudest growl I have ever let out to bubble up from my throat before I could stop it. She was sitting next to Jet, who was seemingly making her laugh and blush. At the growl, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.  
Without a second glance back at them, I stalk off to my room with the books still in my arm. I shove the door open and slam it behind me without a second thought. The splitting of the wood didn’t even register as I put the books down. I flop onto the bed as angry tears burn my eyes. I can’t believe I let myself actually hope she may have feelings for me too. How could I be so stupid? I scream at myself, my anger boiling over as the tears fall freely down my face. Without realizing it, my fist slams into the wall and creates a huge hole. I spent my entire savings on those two books for her thinking they could somehow show her I’m more than I seem. Before I realize it, my entire room is destroyed and there’s someone knocking on my door. Can’t they tell I’m not in the mood to talk? I sneer in my head before opening the door, to get the biggest shock of my life.

 

Levy’s POV

I groan as I peel my sore eyes open to be greeted by the sunlight. I look at the time, and realize that it’s 10 AM. It’s way past the time I normally get up, as I sigh I flop back on my bed. Do I really want to go to the guild to deal with everything? Or should I just stay in bed and hide for today? I ponder while laying there. I groan as I realize that if I don’t show up Jet and Droy will show up at my door, looking for me. A few more tears slip out at the thought, knowing that I can’t even avoid Gajeel if I tried. I quickly wipe them away before anymore can come out, and grab my orange dress that isn’t all wrinkled from sleep. I easily change before brushing my hair and teeth, just to procrastinate a bit more I also decide to have breakfast. I cook eggs and toast to perfection before I sit with my book of the day to read and eat. Way too quickly I run out of food to eat, and excuses to use with my fellow team members.  
I grab my keys, and head out the door. I make sure it’s locked before I set off towards the guild. I take the long way and walk as slowly as possible. I know it’s childish of me to act this way, but with the thought of Gajeel only liking me because of his dragonic side is pushing him to find a mate, i can’t bare the thought of that. I push the thought out of my head before the tears can well up in my eyes again. All too soon I see the guild hall’s front doors in front of me, the height of them not comforting as it usually was. Taking a deep breath, I push the doors open and walk in with a smile. My eyes dart around, looking for the iron dragon slayer. Much to my relief, I see that he isn’t out in the front hall.  
“Levy! Levy, over here!” Jet calls out, waving his hand high in the air to attract my attention in his direction. My smile falters before i can stop it. With a sigh, I fix my smile before walking over to where my team mates sat at the bar.  
“Hey Jet, Droy.” I greet as I get closer to the empty seat between them. I do my best not to look them in the eye, for fear of them seeing my bloodshot eyes. Once I’ve taken my usual seat in between them, they immediately start bickering over who should have called me over. I sigh at this, knowing that it wasn’t unusual for this happen. In fact, it happened every time they call me over. It was obvious that they both liked me, they have for years. I’ve made it very clear to both of them that I have no interest in dating either one of them. Of course this doesn’t stop their stupid arguments, like this one.  
“....Levy…...LEVY!” Droy calls out to me, waving his hand in front of my face. I shake my head and look at him, confused.  
“Huh? Yes, Droy?” I ask, looking at him. His eyes go wide as he looks into my eyes. I silently curse myself as I know he saw how bloodshot they were.  
“Levy! What’s wrong? Why’re your eyes bloodshot?” Droy calls out, getting Jet’s attention. I sigh, and hang my head. I know that I had to come up with an excuse quickly.  
“I was reading a very emotional part in my book last night. I must’ve cried more than I thought over it. I’m okay guys, really.” I mutter quickly, hoping they won’t poke holes in my lie. Thankfully, they both mutter an agreement before anything else happened.  
“Sooooo, Levy. Would you like to go to this new book store that just opened up a few weeks ago?” Jet asks suggestively. I know what he was hinting at. He wanted it to be a date, but he knows that he can come right out and say it in front of Droy.  
“Thanks for the offer, Jet. However, I’ve already been there myself.” I say with a chuckle at the immaturity. A blush creeps up to my face out of anger for the two constantly being childish. Suddenly, a growl tears through the entire guild hall, the loudest one to ever be heard. Everyone immediately stops what they're doing, including myself, and looks around for the source of the sound. All eyes fall on Gajeel, who’s standing in the open doorway with his arm curled around something protectively. The sound cuts off as quickly as it started, and Gajeel stalks off to his room. The slam of his door rang through the guild hall, as everyone started muttering. Natsu stood up and started towards Gajeel’s room.  
“Natsu! Don’t!” My voice rings out over the sounds of conversations starting up once more. He turns with a look of shock on his face, searching for who said that. Lucy stood up at that moment as well, preparing to calm down the dragon slayer if needed.  
“What do you mean Don’t, Levy?” He questions curiously, cocking his head to the side. I fumble with words as a blush rises to my face at the entire guild watching the interaction.  
“I mean, I’ll go talk to him. I’m the least likely to anger him or destroy half the guild..again” I mutter with a slight chuckle. Lucy then sits down again, realizing there won’t be a confrontation between him and I today.  
Natsu chuckles while rubbing the back of his head. “ Yeah, I guess you’re right. I dont have the money to pay to fix it again.” He says with his usual grin. He makes his way back to his seat, while I start to make my way to Gajeel’s door. Droy and Jet tried to follow me before I sharply put them in their place by telling them to stay with everyone else. Before they could protest, I turn on heel and continue on my way to Gajeel’s room. Once I’m in front of his door I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing I think quickly before knocking on the door that is falling apart. He opens the door quickly, before a look of shock crosses his face when he realizes it’s me. Little does he know, I feel the same way standing here, in his door way.


	2. Chapter 2

What is the hell is she doing here? She shouldn’t be standing here in front of me, with those eyes looking up at me. I grunt and do my best not to pay attention to the fast pace of her heart. She has no idea what she does to him, the way his heart beats faster and he fumbles when trying to find the words to talk to her.  
“What do you want, Shrimp?” I ask gruffly, hoping that will make her leave. I already fear that she sees the tear stains on my cheeks. She stares at me for a few more seconds, trying to process what I said. I tell she’s thinking by the cute face she’s making. God, what does this girl do to me? I think in distress.  
“I believe the better question is what’s wrong, Gajeel. I know that something’s up because from the looks of it, your room is now trashed and the door is practically falling apart.” She clearly states with her analytical voice. I let out a small growl of frustration at her observation skills. Realizing it will be completely useless to argue, and say that nothing is wrong, I sigh.  
“If you truly want to know, please come in.” I mummer with defeat clear in my voice, while I move aside to let her in. She looks around nervously before she walks into my room. I shut the door behind her and walk over to my bed. Levy continues to stand in the middle of the room. I let out a sigh, and say “Please sit next to me on the bed. It makes me worry with you standing in the middle of the room like that.” she slowly moves to sit next me on the bed. I make sure that she has plenty of room to sit how she pleases. A few moments of tense silence pass before anything is said, and Levy is the one to break the silence by turning to look at me.  
“Gajeel…” She starts “What’s going on? I know that the season has started for the dragon slayers. However, you’re the only one that is truly acting strange.” she finishes with a quiet voice while looking down at her hands. I can tell she’s nervous to tell me about it, probably thinking I’d get mad. I get stunned into silence by her telling me that she knows what’s going on with the dragon slayers. My silence seems to make her more nervous as she starts to fidget more and more under my gaze.  
I take a deep breath before I say, “I have a lot of questions for you about that, especially on how you know that. That isn’t what I want to tell you however. I know I’ve been acting strange and I apologize for that. There is something I want to give to you though, and I hope it makes up for how I’ve been acting.” I say gently before getting up and turning to grab her book. She watches me intently, silently. As I turn back around, I see tears sparkling in her eyes. The dragon within me tells me to go hold her and to find out why there are tears. I push the urge back as I unwrap the book from the cloth I covered it with to keep it safe. I hand the book to her gently, and sit back on the bed to evaluate her reaction to getting the book she has been looking for. As soon as she reads the title, she gasps in surprise.   
“G-Gajeel, where did you find this? How did you even know I’ve been looking for it for ages?” She quietly inquires, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Tears are freely falling down her face now as she looks at me intently for an answer.   
“I’ve overheard you talking about how you’ve been looking for it to improve your magic. I didn’t mean to overhear, but with my dragon hearing it’s kind of hard not to. I went to the only used book store i knew of this morning in search of it. It took me half an hour to find it, but I found it and another book. I bought them both and they cost me about 3,000,000 jewel, which was my entire savings but-” I was quickly cut off my a hug from the small, blue haired mage. I wrap my arms around her quickly, and inhaled her wonderful scent. Within a few seconds I feel her shoulders start to shake, and then I feel my shirt starting to get wet. I sigh and pull back so I can look her in the eyes. “Levy, why don’t you tell me what’s wrong with you?” I say filling my voice with as much concern as possible. She takes a few shuttering deep breaths before nodding, signaling that she was going to start talking.  
“I-I...Gajeel, I know how you feel. I can’t h-help but think that you only feel that way because it’s m-mating season for the-the dragon slayers. I guess what I’m trying to sa-ay is that…Are you only protective of me-e because it’s mating season?” She asks with her voice shaking the entire time. She thinks that I only like her because it’s mating season for us? Does she really not know about how I truly feel for her? I think with sorrow. Before I even thought about what I was doing, I gathered her into my arms and held her while the tears took ahold of her once more.   
“Levy..there’s no way that I could only be that protective of you just because of the mating. It doesn’t work that way. It only enhances the feelings we already have. I haven’t been able to find the courage to tell you this, but Levy McGarden I love you.” I say with a shaking voice, fearing the lash back from this. This time, she was the one who pulled out of my grip. She looks up at me with her eyes shining bright with unshed tears.  
“You really mean that?” she asks, trying to understand what I just said.   
“I mean that, with my entire heart and soul.” I say confidently, looking her in the eyes while leaving no room for denial. My heart is pounding while I try and wait patiently for her response to this. After a few moments, she opens her mouth to speak.  
“I-I love you too, Gajeel Redfox.” She announces back, just as confidently.

Levi’s POV

Gajeel looks down at me trying to figure out why I’m at his door. If I’m honest with myself, I’m not even sure why. I keep my confidence up while waiting for him to say something. I know that if I back out of this now, I will never be able to confront him on anything.   
“What do you want, Shrimp?” He asks me gruffly, knowing that I’m not fond of the nickname shrimp. I know the game that he’s playing however, and it will not work on me. I realize that I’m staring while trying to figure out how to go about this.  
“I believe the better question is what’s wrong, Gajeel. I know that something’s up because from the looks of it, your room is now trashed and the door is practically falling apart.” I clearly state, my voice holding the analytical tone that held no room to argue. I hear him growl before he sighed, giving up. I hold back a grin, knowing I’m the only one who can win an argument with the Iron dragon slayer.  
“If you truly want to know, please come in.” he mummers, the defeat evident in his voice as he moves aside. I look around, slight nervous about what the guild would think about seeing me enter his room. Casting this worry aside, I walk into his room and look around. He shuts the door behind me, and goes over to the twin bed in the corner of the room. I continue standing in the middle of the destroyed room. His dressed, wall, and even Patherlily’s little bed are completely destroyed.   
He sighs before he says,“Please sit next to me on the bed. It makes me worry with you standing in the middle of the room like that.” I slowly make my way to the bed, feeling the nerves hit me again before I make the few steps to reach the bed. He seems to make more room on the bed so I can sit how I want. Moments pass at the silence gets tenser and tenser before I can’t take it anymore.  
“Gajeel…” I start “What’s going on? I know that the season has started for the dragon slayers. However, you’re the only one that is truly acting strange.” I finish with a quiet voice while looking down at my hands. I know that I shouldn’t have been so straight about it because that may only make him angrier, but it was too late to turn back now. I keep playing with my hands, while I fidget under his gaze. He very suddenly takes a deep breath, as if to calm his nerves and then he speaks.  
“I have a lot of questions for you about that, especially on how you know that. That isn’t what I want to tell you however. I know I’ve been acting strange and I apologize for that. There is something I want to give to you though, and I hope it makes up for how I’ve been acting.” He says gently before he turns around and grabs something from the ruined dresser. I hold my breath with tears in my eyes, as he turns around with a cloth in his hands. Before I could realize it, he was taking the cloth off something. It was the book that I’ve been looking for to help increase my magical strength. I gasp loudly.  
“G-Gajeel, where did you find this? How did you even know I’ve been looking for it for ages?” I quietly inquire. By now tears are freely flowing down my face, but I don’t care. I continue to look at him intently, waiting for an answer.  
“I’ve overheard you talking about how you’ve been looking for it to improve your magic. I didn’t mean to overhear, but with my dragon hearing it’s kind of hard not to. I went to the only used book store i knew of this morning in search of it. It took me half an hour to find it, but I found it and another book. I bought them both and they cost me about 3,000,000 jewel, which was my entire savings but-” I cut him off with a hug.He wraps his arms around me after a few seconds. I never knew that he cared so much about me, and the books that I read. I feel my shoulders start to shake as I sob into his chest, knowing it may be the only time I get to do so. I feel him sigh before he pulls back and looks me in the eyes. “Levy, why don’t you tell me what’s wrong with you?” he asks, voice filled with concern. I debate about telling him the truth, I know that I won’t be able to stop myself from being truthful so it’s a useless debate. I take a few deep breaths, I shudder while doing so. Once I gather my thoughts I nod, showing him I’m about to speak.  
“I-I...Gajeel, I know how you feel. I can’t h-help but think that you only feel that way because it’s m-mating season for the-the dragon slayers. I guess what I’m trying to sa-ay is that…Are you only protective of me-e because it’s mating season?” I question with my voice shaking the entire time. He seems to think about something before he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him once more. The tears overwhelm me again, and I am once again sobbing into his chest from the ache in my heart, fearing the answer.  
“Levy..there’s no way that I could only be that protective of you just because of the mating. It doesn’t work that way. It only enhances the feelings we already have. I haven’t been able to find the courage to tell you this, but Levy McGarden I love you.” He stutters out with a shaky voice. I never anticipated to hear those words out of his mouth. Now that I had, I pulled out of his embrace and looked him in the eye. My eyes were still blurry from tears, but I held them back.  
“You really mean that?” I ask, trying to see if he was lying to me because he felt bad that I was crying.  
“I mean that, with my entire heart and soul.” He says confidently, leaving no room for me to argue. It left me speechless. He really loves me? Me? Out of everyone in the world, he chose me. My heart flutters as I think this as I try to formulate a response. There is only one response that comes to my mind.  
“I-I love you too, Gajeel Redfox.” I respond back, just as confidently. 

//

We both stare at each other, not being able to believe I said that back to him. He looks at me like he wants to hold me again. I nod, telling him that it’s okay. He carefully gathers me up into his arms and pulls me close to him, so nothing is separating us.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear those words from you.” He mumbles into my shoulder. I just nod my head and wrap my arms around him. We stay like this for a while, until I get uncomfortable.  
“Gajeel, I’m starting to get uncomfortable.” I mutter in a whine, knowing he can hear me. He just pulls me until we’re laying down on the bed. He makes sure there is no space between us, and I snuggle into him. The heat coming off his body is too warm to resist. After a few minutes, I feel him shudder next to me. I lift my head up off his chest and look at him, only to find tears streaming down his face. “What’s wrong?” I ask, slightly panicked assuming I did something wrong.   
“I-It’s nothing, I j-just ne-ever thought I would be able to h-hold you lik-ke this.” He whimpers out. I look at him in disbelief, and squeeze him.  
“Well, you are. So there’s no reason to cry.” I tell him with a loving tone. He looks me in my eyes, like he’s searching for any hint of doubt. He doesn’t find any and nods, before taking a deep breath. I shift so that way i can look at his face better. I watch as he gathers himself once more. I don’t know what to tell him that will ease his pain. I know how he feels, I didn’t think this would ever happen either. I always thought that Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, would never fall for anyone. He’s always so cold, and gruff with people in hopes of starting a fight. This side of him was different, it was warm and sensitive. Before I know it, I’m looking into his crimson eyes.  
“Are you okay, Levy? Honestly? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with me.” He mutters. I see his face start to turn a slight pink, and I have to fight the urge to ‘awe’ at him. He looks so cute with his blush, and slight uneasiness.   
“I’m more than okay. I’m fantastic at the moment.” I sigh contently. I don’t know what came over me, but I found myself leaning in towards him. Oddly enough, he was leaning in towards me too. Our faces were only inches apart, and our lips were even closer. Just as Gajeel start to close the gap, the door bursts open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others. The next chapter will be longer and more eventful I promise

This is it! I finally get to see if her lips are really soft like I imagine. I excitedly think, as I start to close the little gap that separates our lips. Suddenly, the door bursts open and I pull back to glare at whoever decided to burst in.  
“Oh….uhmm...sorry for interrupting, but I was sent to see if everything was okay by Gramps.” The figure stutters out, obviously embarrassed. As I got used to the light of the hall, it became evident that it was Gray that burst in at the most important moment.  
“Yes, Icicle, everything's just dandy. Please leave...NOW” I grunted out, with venom filling my voice. Of course the old man would be behind the interruption, why wouldn’t he?  
“R-Right. Sorry for interrupting, I will inform Gramps to not to disturb you.” The Ice Devil Slayer stutters out, then quickly shuts the door and walks away. With a sigh, I lay my head back down, knowing it’s useless to even try and get the mood back. The Script Mage lays her head back onto my chest. She very slowly starts to put more and more pressure on my chest, like she’s getting more comfortable. Before long I hear her breathing become more even, and her heart rate slow down indicating she fell asleep. With a slight smirk, I start rubbing light circles on her back.  
Everything I have ever wanted is right here. I just want to hold her, and be her one and only. I hoped this would come true. Now that she knows how I truly feel, I can start to make her mine. I inhale her scent, memorizing it for my lonely nights that I so often have. The steady thumping of her heart relaxes me to the brink of sleep. I don’t allow myself to fall into the dark abyss though. Keeping my eyes open, I plan the best date to make her mine. I don’t have much money left from the books but, I can make things that are more special than money can ever buy. As I keep thinking on what I can do to make her mine, my grin keeps getting bigger and bigger. Once I finalize the ideas floating in my head, I decide that I can finally dose off because the gorgeous mage has yet to wake up. As I drift off, the last thing I hear is Levy mumble in her sleep.

//

I’m awoken by a grumble, and something pulling away from my side. I groan as I move my arm and I blink slowly trying to remember where I am. While I’m in the middle of doing so, I hear a voice along with a pounding on my crumbling door.  
“LEVY! LEVY, ARE YOU IN THERE? YOU DIDN’T COME HOME LAST NIGHT!” The voice called out while pounding harder. A growl escapes my mouth as I realize that it’s Jet, remembering what happened yesterday. I sit up on my elbows and watch Levy walk to the door, admiring her figure the whole way. She runs a frustrated hand through her hair while letting out a long sigh before she opens the door. The pounding on the door is cut short by her opening it, however, Jet didn’t realize this until it was too late. His hand was already mid knock, and his fist started downwards before he could stop it. I leap up of the bed, take 3 running steps before I’m right in front of Levy, protecting her from her idiot teammate. His fist hits me in the face, which causes me to laugh at how weak it was, and I grab his wrist and twist it close to the point of breaking it. Levy gasps in surprise at the fact that I was able to defend her from her teammate that quickly. Jet lets out a cry of pain, and then looks to Levy to defend him.  
“Gajeel, that’s enough. Please let him go. He didn’t mean any harm.” Her voice rings through the anger I feel. I growl louder and let go of his wrist, shoving it down to his side.  
“Don’t you EVER lay a finger on her, or I swear to god that you will find out how far metal can go down your throat.” I threatened venomously. I hear his heartbeat speed up at my words, as he gulps and nods in understanding. With a grunt, I return to my spot on the bed while continuing to watch and listen to them. After Jet composed himself, he took a deep breath before speaking to Levy.  
“ W-Well I can obviously see that you were in no danger. Droy and I stopped by your house this morning to see if you wanted to take a job, but you weren’t there.” He explained quickly, in fear of angering me once more. I chuckle, a low rumble coming from my chest. This causes the script mage to glance back at me and flush a slight pink. She, then, took a breath and turned back to the mage in front of he.  
“Jet, how many times must I tell you to stop going by my house in the mornings? I’ve told you to wait for me to arrive at the guildhall and then ask if we’re taking a job. Apparently, I have to remind you of this. Since you’ve woken me up, please wait IN THE GUILDHALL for me to arrive, and I will look at the job request board.” She angrily rants. The high speed mage quickly nods and sprints to the front of the guild. Slamming the door shut, she mutters something I couldn’t hear. I just look at her, waiting to see what she’s going to do now. After she takes a deep breath she meets my awaiting gaze. “I should probably go before Droy comes down to outshine Jet. I’m sorry for falling asleep” She paused, seeming to think about something for a moment. “I-I guess I’ll see you around.” I know this isn’t what she wants to say, but I let it slide.  
“Ya, Shorty, I’ll be seeing you around. I….I’m sorry if I made things awkward.” I bark out with a laugh. She flushes that beautiful pink that compliments her face so well before she turns away and walks out the door. I let out a sigh as the door closes, but I don’t worry too much. I know she can handle herself, but for any of the jobs on the request board right now she’ll need someone stronger than any of the members of Team Shadow Gear. I look at the clock that I managed to not destroy in my fit of rage last night. 7:00 AM the red numbers read. A slight groan slips out, as I flop my head back down on the bed. Sucking in a breath, I bolt back up just as quickly as I laid down. A smirk crosses my face as I remember what I was going to do. I quickly grab my secret stash of iron from under my bed, and use my magic to create my hand into a pick axe that I could control. Then I carve out my idea, and eat the rest of what’s left in order to keep my magic power up. I place my little iron sculpture under my pillow and rest my head down once more. Before long, my eyes grow heavy and I’m falling into the abyss of sleep.

 

Levy’s POV 

Slowly I come back to consciousness, I realize that my head is resting on something that is rising and falling. I grunt a little before I lift up my head to see that I’m in Gajeel’s room still. I sit up and look around, assessing the damage done from yesterday’s fit. Thankfully, it’s nothing too serious and can be easily repaired. I start to reflect on what happened last night, as I remember that Gajeel and I almost kissed. I can’t believe that he almost kissed me! I can’t believe I almost kissed him! I have been waiting for that moment since I realized how I felt about him. Wait, what if I made him uncomfortable by falling asleep on him? What if he only let me stay because he felt bad for me? My thoughts spiral out of control before I can stop them. I suddenly get very anxious as I continue to question the night before. A banging starts on the other side of the door that causes me to jump. I notice that Gajeel has now woken up, and I silently curse who ever started banging on the door. I hear Jet call out my name before I get to the door.  
I tear the door open, but am suddenly pushed to the side before I can even see who it was. I see Gajeel twisting Jet’s wrist in a very concerning way as he threatens Jet. Apparently Jet wasn’t paying attention to the door opening as always and was going to bang on the door again. It wouldn’t have been the first time that he would’ve hit me in the head on accident. Jet shoots me a pleading look, his eyes asking for me to step in. I quietly tell Gajeel to let go, as he does he threatens Jet one last time before quietly walking back to the bed. Jet explains that he and Droy went to my house looking for me to see if I wanted to go on a job. I hear Gajeel chuckle, a low rumble that came from behind me. I glance back and blush knowing that he has to hear me yell at the orange haired mage in front of me. I sigh, knowing there’s no way to prevent this before I decide to turn back and let Jet have an earful once again.  
“Jet, how many times must I tell you to stop going by my house in the mornings? I’ve told you to wait for me to arrive at the guildhall and then ask if we’re taking a job. Apparently, I have to remind you of this. Since you’ve woken me up, please wait IN THE GUILDHALL for me to arrive, and I will look at the job request board.” I blow up at him. He just nods and uses his high speed magic in order to get back to the front of the guild before anything more could happen. “Stupid Jet, always interrupting the good things that happen” I mutter as I walk back to the bed. Knowing that it’s useless to even be angry at this point I look up and see Gajeel staring at me, waiting for me to speak. I take a deep breath, so I don’t sound hostile. I decide to tell him that I should probably leave before Droy tries out shine Jet, as he always does. I apologize for falling asleep on him, just in case that he only let me stay out of pity. I stop myself before I say anything else, fearing that I may let an ‘I love you’ slip out. Instead I stutter out an “I’ll see you around.” hoping that it doesn’t make anything awkward between us.  
“Ya, Shorty, I’ll be seeing you around. I….I’m sorry if I made things awkward.” He barks out, laughing his usual gruff laugh. I blush, feeling like things are going to be alright between us. I don’t push my luck as I walk out, and shut the door behind me. I stop just beside his door and slide down the wall with a smirk forming. He loves me I think in awe. Before the thought can go further I stop it in it’s tracks so that way I don’t over think it again.  
I grin one last time before I gather up my courage and walk out to meet my fellow teammates, knowing they’ll ask a million questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I know I haven't updated in a bit, and I'm really sorry. I just recently got a job at Spencer's and I've been busy with that. HOWEVER, since I have gotten settled in there I can focus on my writing again before I leave to go on my yearly family vacation. Thank you all who continue to come back and read what I post and I'll do my best to update regularly again.

I’m met by Jet and Droy, as soon as I round the corner to enter the guildhall. Jet looks pissed while, Droy on the other hand looks like he’s been crying again. Before I can take a step further, Jet is right in front of me looking me over to make sure I’m okay. Damn these two can really get on my nerves! I remark in my head with a sigh.  
“Let’s get this over with guys, I know you’re dying to ask questions.” I comment while I walk over to the request board to see if there’s any jobs I want to take with my team.  
“Levy! What were you doing in there w-with...with HIM! He’s dangerous. He has no idea how to control his temper, as you could see by the state of his room. He put his hands on me when I was trying to see if you were still with him!” Jet blows up, pacing behind me. I can hear his labored breathing as he thinks about what could have happen if Gajeel lost his temper. I eye a job on the board and then I realize that there’s no way that I can take the job. Our team isn’t strong enough to take the job on. Jet grabs my shoulder painfully, and pulls it back until I turn to face him. I try to get my shoulder out of his grip, but it was useless. He’s way too strong for me to succeed.  
“Jet, come on. You’re hurting her, let her go.” Droy says while pulling on Jet’s shoulder, trying to shake him out of whatever trance he was in.  
“Back off Droy! I’m so sick of you getting in my way. You’re just dead weight for Levy and I to drag around.” He hisses before releasing my shoulder, only to pick me up bridal style and whisk me away to somewhere. After a few minutes of high speed running, I become completely disoriented and close my eyes. The force of stopping was way greater than the force of the running, I was flung from Jet’s arms as he stopped.  
The concrete bites at my exposed skin as I tumble across it, a cry rips out of me as I feel my blood drip down my skin. My head hits the wall, and my vision blurs for a second before returning. He towers over my crumpled form for a second before he grabs my arm to drag me to a metal chair in the middle of the room. Grateful I managed to narrowly avoid it, I try to pull my arm away before he gets me to the chair. I drag my feet, and place all my weight on my heels to break the iron-like grip he has on my wrist. This doesn’t work, and he throws me into the cold chair.  
“W-Why are you doing this? This isn’t like you!” I say with a brave face, trying to ignore the pain in my head. Sympathy crosses the orange haired mage’s face for a split second before hardening into an angry mask. A slap stings my cheek, and my teeth bite my cheek causing blood to fill my mouth.  
“Who are you to tell me what’s like me and what’s not? It’s not like you’ve ever paid attention before. You were always too busy staring at Gajeel to notice anything.” He screams in my face as another slap comes. I spit in his face, the blood staining his cheeks as he wipes it away.  
“You have no right to speak about him! You don’t even know him!” I scream out before I can stop myself. Jet’s face goes from a light pink to beet red as he takes in what I just said. I just need to distract him long enough so I can run away. He depleted his magic power considerably running here. I thought frantically. He speeds away, however, before I even could move from the chair he was back. He speeds around me, and then I suddenly put together that he was tying me up. It was way too late when I noticed this, and I was already secured to the chair. With nowhere to go, I hang my head in defeat. I see blood dripping down my nose onto my legs, knowing this is a bad sign I just close my eyes in defeat. He grabs a fist full of my hair and yanks my head back. I cry out in pain and I’m looking directly into his eyes.  
“Levy, darling, we are going to get to know each other a lot better.” He states, eyes sparkling with some unknown joke. My panic starts to choke me, as I feel tears burn their way into my eyes. “I’m terribly sorry that I have to do this, but it’s for our time together.” His voice filled with fake sympathy. He lifts his fist, and it connects with my face. I feel myself fading into the blackness, as the tears stream down my face. “Good night my princess. I’ll be here when you wake.” He says as my eyes close for the last time. The last coherent thought I have before I succumb to the darkness is ‘Gajeel, please save me.’

Jet’s POV

I can’t believe that I just whisked Levy away like this! I’ve been dreaming about it for years, but I never thought I’d do it! The disbelief clear in my mind. I knocked her out for a few reasons that I came to realize after doing so. The first being that she was bound to fight back after the shock and fear wore off, so I needed time to grab magic cancelling handcuffs. The second one was simple, I needed time to think about how I was going to explain what happened to the guild. I grab the horse tranquilizer that I have stashed away for reasons unknown. I inject her with it in the neck to be sure she wouldn't wake up and start screaming while I'm away. This should keep her knocked out long enough to get her how I want her. With a sigh, I run my hand through my hair and set off to find the handcuffs. I knew where to find them, I just needed to talk to Freed to make them stronger than they normally would be. I speed back to the guild, only to find Droy looking for Levy and I.  
“Jet! Where the hell did you take Levy? Why did you grab her and run?” Panic laced his voice, before he could contain it.  
“Droy, calm down. I needed to talk to her where I knew we’d be alone. It was personal. Afterwards she decided to go on a job by herself to think on things.” I said, keeping my voice level and calm to not rouse suspicion. I push past him as he mumbles something that sounds like an agreeance. Nodding, I continue to look around for the green haired mage I came here to see. He’s over by Laxus, obviously trying just to be close with the dragon slayer, blushing a light pink that’s usual when he’s around the blonde mage. Laxus is the first to turn to face me, hearing my footsteps, then Freed looks after seeing the blonde haired mage turn.  
“What do you want?” the lightning dragon slayer sneers. I snort and roll my eyes. Of course HE would speak first. That dragon's firecely protective of what he claims as his, and Freed was his best friend. I let out a long sigh before I decide to get straight to my point.  
"I would like to speak with Freed in private if you don't mind." The sneer clear in my voice, so he gets my point. The dragon slayer waves his hand in dismissal at me, and turned to the other script mage with a grunt. They stare at each other for a second, as if they're having a secret conversation no one can hear. Freed nods before turning to me, and gestures for me to lead the way. I smirk and lead him out behind the guild where no one ever goes.  
"What do you want, Jet? I'm afraid I am quite busy so do make it quick." The mage sighs out before looking at his watch. I growl slightly, knowing I'm going to have to pull a favor from him.  
"I need some magic cancelling handcuffs, and some protective, sound proof, as well as cloaking runes." I state with a bored expression. I see the wheels turning in his head at my request. I decide to help him say yes by reminding him of something. "You did say you would do anything for me not to tell your little dragon about your feelings for him." I grinned evilly as his eyes widen at the mention of that.  
"You appear to have thought this through before coming to me. I don't want to know why you need such things, but I will do this for your silence. After this we are even, got it?" The rune mage growls out, his face expressionless.  
"Fine by me, so long as you do a good job and don't cut corners we're good as gold." I smirk so he knows I'm not kidding. He nods, and excuses himself quickly in order to make an excuse so he can do as I asked. I told him to meet me behind the guildhall at dusk, no later.  
I go to the store and grab everything I think I'll need. Rope........Whip........Gag......Food bowl.......Water bowl....Collar... I mentally check everything off my list as I grab them and check out. By the time I'm finished with my shopping I see that I already need to meet Freed behind the guild. I quickly run to the little house to put my supplies away before I run back to the guild. Luckily, I get there just in time to see him arriving. He nods signaling he's ready for me to take him where he needs to work. I take my time running there, so I don't use too much magic. As soon as I set him down, he gets to work around the small little house that I need the runes around. The whole process takes about an hour, to be sure that the will work properly. He also makes sure I'm the only one allowed in or out, which I mentally thank him for.  
While he's working on the outside of the house, I get to work to make sure she's all ready for what's to come. I grab the handcuffs that Freed strengthens greatly. Thankfully, he remembered to bring them. I lock them around her delicate wrists, and place the chain on a clamp above her head. This makes it so she's barely on her tiptoes, hardly touching the ground. I then tie her knees and ankles together to be sure she can't kick me when she struggles. I put the collar on her, I smirk at the word 'BITCH' across it in huge letters. I set up the food and water bowls in the corner, just out of her sight so they surprise her later. I grin and admire my work, as I see her completely bound and helpless. I walk back outside to see that Freed is just finishing up.  
"I don't know why you need these around this dump, but they are in place and at full strength. They won't fade away unless I unwrite them, I assume this is okay?" He gruffs out, showing how upset he is about having to do this. I nod and inspect the purple runes that are around the entire house.  
"I'm very pleased that you worked so quickly. Thank you for your help. OH! One last thing, you don't tell anyone about this entire thing or the entire guild will know how you feel for dear Laxus." I hiss the last part to be sure it gets through to him. He gulps and nods quickly. "Alright, I'll drop you back off at the guild then." I say cheerfully, grinning ear to ear.  
The entire process takes about half an hour, to be sure no one saw anything. As soon as I get back, I go check on my sleeping beauty. I smirk as I place a chair in the shadows and wait for her to wake up, to realize how helpless she really is.


	5. Chapter 5

Levy's POV

I slowly become aware of my suroundings as I wake up. I groan at the pounding in my head, trying to remember what happened to make it do so. Memories come flooding back to me, and my eyes dart open looking for any form of threat to appear. I quickly realize that I'm standing up, and my knees as well as ankles are tied together. I start to try and reach down before I look up and see my worst nightmare. I'm in magic cancelling handcuffs. I hang my head in defeat before I start screaming.  
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! HEEEEEEEEELP!" I shriek over and over, trying to get someone to hear me. Soon, I can't scream anymore and I'm once again stuck in silence. A chuckle rings out as I start thrashing my body around, trying to get free of my bindings.  
"My dear princess has awoken, now we can have fun." I hear Jet's voice call out as he comes out of the shadows. I thrash more violently as he walks closer to me, energy quickly leaving my body as I use all my might. His hand goes to my cheek and lightly strokes it, as I quickly turn my head away from his touch. He pulls his hand back and slaps me.  
"What the fuck, Jet! Why are you doing this?" I hoarsely yell. He just chuckles and looks me up and down. The look in his eye is one I have never seen him with before, the predator looking at his prey. I shiver under his stare, and look away. He roughly grabs my chin and forces me to look into his eyes.  
"Tell me, my sweet Levy, have you ever noticed my feelings for you? Have you ever seen the way I look at you, the way I treat you? DID YOU EVEN THINK OF ME WHEN YOU WERE WITH HIM?!" His voice rising with every question. I flinch back and try to turn my head, but his grip on it is too tight. After a minute, he shoves my face away and walks behind me. Hearing things shuffle around, my heart beats faster and faster. Oh god, what is he grabbing! What is he going to do? Thoughts race around in my head as fast as they can. I suddenly feel a stinging pain on my back.  
"AAH!" I cry out and try to move from the source, but to no avail becuse my toes bareely touch the ground.  
"Do you like that baby? You like a man with potential danger, don't you? ANSWER ME, LEVY!" He growls, accenting each sentence with a hit to my back with something I'm not sure. My cries of anguish only get louder and louder with every hit.  
"I-I don't kn-now what y-you're talking about!" I manage to hoarsely yell. By now, tears are streaming down my face as the hits keep coming and coming. They stop coming as quickly as they started. I hear the instrument of my torture drop, and his footsteps coming back towards where I can see him. My eyes widen as I quickly take in what he has in his hands. A pocket knife.  
This is how I'm going to die, at the hands of one of my very own teammates. I didn't think that this would be how it ended. I always thought it would be on a job, doing what I love. Jet chuckles at my expression, and quickly flashes the knife in the light. I close my eyes, so he isn't the last thing I see. I quickly conjour up an image of Gajeel, before I realize that nothing has happened. I open my eyes and see Jet with the knife in the collar of my favorite orange dress. He looks me in the eyes as he slowly brings the knife down, effectivly leaving my in just my bra and panties as the dress falls.  
"My, my, my Lev. You are smoking hot, even hotter than I've dreamed about." He says, astonishedly nodding in approval. "Let's see all of you, so I can get a good, long look at what I'm working with" He mutters in my ear as he cuts the straps of my bra, so it too joins the dress on the floor. As he reaches to cut the sides of my panties, I start squirming to try and stop him.  
"N-No! Pl-Please don't!" I manage to get out through the fresh waves of tears. He just grins and holds my hips still so he can.  
"That's better, now we can see all of you. I do have to say, you look even more amazing than I thought was possible." He whispers in my ear, his hot breath washing over my neck. I blush with embarrasment and look away, hoping that this will all be over soon. He walks in a slow circle around me. Once he appears back in front of me, he has a whip in his hand. The fear sets in quickly, as I realize that he isn't the same Jet anymore.  
"Jet, please! Don't do this! You can let me go and I won't tell anyone about what happened here. This doesn't have to end badly." I tried to reason with him, however the look in his eye tells me that it's completely useless.  
"Now why would I want to end our fun so soon, Princess? I want to play so many games with you. In fact, why don't we play one now?" His sickly sweet voice raises goosebumps on my skin. I shake my head 'no' and that earns me a whip to the stomach. "Here's how we play, I ask questions and you answer. If the answer is wrong, you will get whipped and asked again. Sound like fun?" He asks, with excitement clear in his voice. I slowly nod my head yes, so I don't get whipped again. He smirks, then quickly walks behind me.  
"Who do you love, Levy?" He asks voice ringing clearly throughout the room. I shake my head and refuse to answer. The whip cracks against my bare skin, and stings like hell. "I will ask again, who do you love, Levy?" He asks again. I grit my teeth and refuse to answer. The whip cracks again and again as it lands against my skin. It feels like my skin is being set on fire as he continues. He keeps asking over and over again, expecting an answer. I keep refusing, and that makes the blows come faster and faster. My screams of pure agony ring throughout the room, and Jet just laughs histarically. "WHO DO YOU LOVE, LEV? WHO DO YOU LOVE?" He screams out, to be sure I heard him. I can't take it anymore and I finally answer his question  
"GAJEEL! I LOVE GAJEEL!" I scream out, not caring if it was right or wrong. It was the truth.

Gajeel's POV

"What do you mean she went on a job by herself?" I growl, shaking Droy by the collar. He whimpers in fear and gulps.  
"That's what Jet said! They talked, and then she went on a job by herself to clear her head! That's all I know I swear!" Droy rushes out. I can smell his fear, and hear his heart beating. I know he's not lying. I roughly let go of his collar and shove him away from me.  
"If you hear a word from her, you better come to me or I'll make this look like playtime." I snarled at him. He gulps and quickly nods his head before rushing off to who knows where. I sigh and sit at the bar. I've been looking for Levy for the past 2 days when she wasn't at the guild. I went to her place and she wasn't there either. It's not like the shrimp to take a job by herself. She always takes SOMEONE with her, just in case things go wrong. I slam my fist onto the bar in frustration. Where is she? My dragon is going crazy thinking about what could've happened to her.  
I shove myself away from the bar, realizing that I can't just sit around waiting for her to show up. I have to find her. I have to. I walk out of the guild, and catch a faint scent of her. I quickly start to follow it before it goes away. I'm walking for about 3 hours before I come to where it gets stronger. I look around, and all I see is a clearing. It's obvious that she isn't there, and I let out a loud growl. I've been fooled! How could I have been so stupid? I went back to sleep thinking that she was safe! This isn't right! Before I could stop it, my knees buckled and I fall to the ground. Tears start streaming down my face, as I see her in my head smiling at me. She's the only one for me. I have to find her! I can't give up. I'll beg and plead with the entire guild to help me find her. I can't believe I let this happen....


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel's POV

I slam my fist into the ground and let out a scream. The tears don't stop coming as I come up with all sorts of scenarios that she could be in. By the end of them, I have no tears left to shed. Taking a few deep breaths, I shakily start to get to my feet. I stumble my way back to the guild however, as I burst through the doors everyone stops talking. I guess I must've been a sight to see because Natsu and Lucy are the first ones to come up to me.  
"Gajeel, what is it? Where's Levy?" Natsu asked, his tone serious. He knows how important it is to keep your mate in your sight during this time. The damage that can be done by a dragon slayer looking for their mate is more than Fairy Tail can afford to pay for.   
"I can't find her. She has somehow managed to get past my sense smell." I mutter, voice cracking from the tears that build up once more. Lucy puts a hand on Natsu's shoulder to let himm know that she understands.   
"We WILL find her. She's important to the guild; she's family" Lucy states with determination shining through. I nod my head, and put my hair in front of my eyes.  
"Natsu, please help me find her. I can't do this alone, I need all of the slayers' help. Please meet me in my room in 10 with them all." I whisper so only he will hear. He nods his head and walks off. Lucy follows, trying to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. I quickly speed through the front hall before anyone can see the tears streaming down my face. The familiar door with the cracks and splinters comes into my view and a sight of relief leaves me. I stop in front of the door, then the smell hits me. HER smell. The tears come faster now as I realize that it's old and that she's not in there.   
Sliding down the door, I bury my face in my knees as the sobs shutter through my body. I hear footsteps approach about 5 minutes later, and immeadiately recognize the smells. Natsu, Wendy and even Laxus. I compose myself and look up at them once they stop in front of me. Wendy and Natsu look concerened while Laxus looks annoyed. Even Laxus' eyes widen as they see the redness of my eyes and the tear stains. Wendy bends now in front of me to look me in the eyes. Her eyes rome over my body once, looking for any form of injury. As soon as she realizes there is none, her eyes widen once more at what could be the cause of my tears.   
"Is she okay? What happened" Wendy asked softly with a slight undertone of demanding to her voice. Before I can stop them, the tears once again rain down my face.  
"I-I don't know. I ca-an smell her t-to a clearing, th-then it stops." I manage to stutter out through the tears. A small gasp escapes Laxus as he realizes just how serious it is. He looks down at me for a moment, then he puts his hand on my shoulder.  
"I understand your fear, I have the same one with Mira when she leaves for a mission. I will help you get her back, before things get serious with your instincts." He gruffly says, then looks away. They all know how quickly this can turn bad. I can already feel the anger rising at not being able to find her. Flicking my gaze over to Natsu, I can see the hesitance to help on his face. I know that he has his mate and they're both safe but I need his help.  
"Natsu, please help me get her back. I can't do this alone. She's my everything. I haven't even told her that I truly want to spend the rest of my life with her. Hell, we haven't even kissed yet!" I plead with the pink-haired slayer. I can see the wheels turning in his head as he thinks about his response. While he's thinking, I turn to the sky dragon slayer and look her in the eyes. "Wendy, will you help me? I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desparate." I mummer. She simply nods her head and hugs me. As quickly as she pulled me into the hug, she lets go and walks away. Everything is quiet for a few moments until Natsu slides down the wall across from me. He looks me in the eye before he speaks.  
"I....I know how you feel. When I thought I lost Lucy, I cried then about 3 days after I went on a rampage. I don't want you to have to feel the same pain I did. She won't like that I agreed to this, but she's just as worried. She knows Levy better than anyone. She didn't hear her talk about taking a solo job. I will help you find her, before things turn for the worse." His voice holds a tone of seriousness that has never been heard before. His eyes practically had flames dancing in them as he spoke. I felt a spark of hope begin to root itself in my chest at his words. I nod in understanding. He stands up and looks at me while flashing his signature grin, then walks away. I know they all left to go be with their loved ones which makes the pain worse. A cry rings throughout the entire guild that chills everyone to the bone. Another sorow filled cry rings out of my chest, as the entire guild goes silent. The tears start once more, and they don't stop. Levy please be okay. I'll find you soon. I quietly promise her, even though she has no idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I will warn you that this chapter is very intense and maybe triggering to some. There is a rape scene, however I will put a line where it starts and stops so y'all that don't read it can still read the chapter.

Levy's POV

"I love Gajeel!" I scream once more as the whip licks my back. Tears are streaming down my face before I can even think to stop them. The hits keep coming as I knew they would for the wrong answer. By now, my back and butt have to be a bloody mess from the strenght of the blows.   
"Wrong! Why love him when I'm right here for you? I've always been right here, waiting for you" Jet states, as the blows start to slow from his obvious exhaustion. I silently thank Mavis for his lack of stamina to keep up the whipping for too long.   
"I don't love you, Jet. I've always seen you as a brother, nothing more." I quietly whisper. He hears me and drops the whip, then walks around to look at my naked body once more. He stops in front of me and grabs my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye.  
"He will never love you like I can, Levy. He can't even look at you without glaring. Why can't you see that?" The orange haired mage softly says. I flick my eyes away and huff out a little breath. "Obviously, I have to SHOW you how much I can love you." He emphasizes before crashing his lips to mine. His teeth smack against mine while trying to pry my closed lips open with his tongue. I try to twist away from him, but with my feet barely touching the ground and his hand gripping my chin. I have no choice but to keep my mouth shut from his assault. His hot tongue finds a weak point in my defense and attacks it. It wasn't long before the wet muscle found its way into my mouth. I did my best to avoid it, but now there was no choice, I kissed him back.   
I let my tongue dance along his, all the while tasting him. I hear him moan as I start to gently nip at his lip, and tug at it. 3.....2......1.......NOW! I thought as soon as he let the moan out. I waited the three seconds and then bit his tongue as hard as I could. Jet pulls away instantly, shocked by what I did.   
"Oh you little BITCH! WHAT AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" The speed mage yells as his fist connects with my jaw. My head flew to the side from the hit, red colored my spit as I tasted the blood. The spit hits his shoe and that seems to be the final straw as he growls out, "I guess you'll have to love me the hard way." My eyes widen as he unclamps the handcuffs from the hook, as I am very suddenly aware of just how naked I am.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Shame floods through me while he forces me down on my knees. I start to fight as I realize that I'm at eye level with his groin. This is not the way I pictured my first time, and I'll be damned if I let it happen without a fight.   
"Jet, NO! STOP!" I scream as I struggle against his grip on my hair. His grip tightens as he takes his other hand to start to unbutton and unzip his pants. Fear floods my body as I fight as hard as I can to make sure this doesn't happen. No! Gajeel, where are you? My mind screams and I hit his thighs with everything I have. This seems to have had a different effect on his, as I can see a bulge start to grow. Once he got his pants down, his penis springs free. It already was leaking in anticipation,  
"Levy, be a good girl and show me how much you love me." He sneers and starts to move my head closer to his intimate area. I keep trying to fight but it's useless with his newfound strenght. Before I know it, his penis is pressed against my lips and was trying to break into my mouth. After a few minutes of trying to invaid my mouth, he takes a different approach. The hardest yank on my hair makes me gasp in pain and he takes advantage of this as he shoves his cock down my throat. Tears are streaming down my face, and I'm fighting the urge to throw up as he keeps forcing my head back and forth; giving him pleasure. His groans of calling me a good little slut and telling me that I was doing great. I bite his penis and this just spurs him on more. His movements of my head and his hips speed up to jerky fast movements. He moans my name as I feel his cock swell to fill my entire throat, making sure my airway is completely blocked. Survival instincts kick in as I try to pull my head away. Nothing seems to work as I taste his salty seed slide down my throat. As soon as his orgasm subsides, he lets my head go and I immeadiately start coughing up his gross fluid out of my throat.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I look up and breathless shout out, " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He just looks down at me and smirks. His hand finds my hair again as he leads me over to a wall that has another hook on it. The hook has a chain attatched to it and he clicks it to the collar I didn't even realize I was wearing. He attempts to cuff my ankles together as well as my hands. I kick him in the face and he growls. He squeezes my ankle and I feel something snap. A scream rips its way out of my throat as the pain of it hits. This gives him enough time to cuff them together and make it so I'm barely able to move.   
"I bet Gajeel hasn't been able to do that to you; for fear of hurting you. I know you're not fragile. I know what your limits are. You are MINE, Levy McGarden, and you always will be. You can NEVER leave me. Gajeel is nothing in comparison to me." The orange haired mage says venomously. As soon as he finishes his statement, he shoves a gag in my mouth without even struggling as I try to keep it from happening. There is a look of boredom on his face but with amused eyes as he takes a camera out and takes a picture of how helpless I am. Another devilish smirk appears on his face, then he turns and walks out of little hell hole I now reside in.  
It could've been days before I realize that I'm going to be stuck here for awhile. It seems as if though nobody from the guild has noticed my disappearance. Maybe Jet was right...maybe he is the only who cares about me....


End file.
